halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason-579
Information (by Colt Hades323) Age: 24 Gender: Male Date of Birth: 16th of March, 2540 Date of Death: 15th of March, 2564 Height: 6'6" (without armor) 6'8" (with armor) Homeworld: Eridanus II Hair Colo: Brown Eye Color: Blue (before Hunter Program) Red (after Hunter Program) Rank: Second Lieutenant Spartan Tag: A579 Speciality: Reconnaissance and Sniping Affiliations: UNSC, Hunter Program, Spartan IV Program, Hunter Squad, Fire Team Magnum Opus Early Life There's not much known about Jason's life before he was a Spartan due to a head injury during the human-covenant war. Spartan IV & Hunter Program Jason became a great sniper in the UNSC taking out many high value targets and getting fire teams out of tight spots. Eventually he caught the attention of Noble Three Jun and was hand picked by him to be in the Spartan IV Program and was put in Fire Team Magnum Opus (Magnum Opus means the best in another language I don't know which). During his missions Jason became better at fighting in close quarters and with that in mind he got himself a shotgun to be his secondary weapon and with each battle he became deadlier than the battle before. This caught the attention of Dr Mitchell Fischer the director of The Hunter Program a program designed to hunt rogue Spartans who had joined the insurrection group called AXE. The Program gave him cybernetic enhancements like replacing his eyes with better more accurate eyes making him the best sniper the UNSC had to offer. They also added cybernetics to his bones this made him stronger and have better reflexes. Jason was put into a team consisting of 5 other Spartans these Spartans were Janet-528, Zayne-499, Gerry-506, Marcus-598 and Carson-526 and they were called The Hunter Squad. Carson was the leader of the squad, Janet was the Martial Arts expert, Gerry specialized in technology, Marcus was the second in command and Zayne was the heavy weapons expert. Operation: Free Noble After many successful missions The Hunter Program acquired intel about AXE that said they had cloned Noble Six and brain washed him to be their asset they then sent in The Hunter Squad to raid the base they were keeping Six in and free him. When the team got in they were ambushed by AXE Spartans lead by Six this lead to the death of Gerry as Noble Six hunted him down and put a knife through his visor killing him instantly The rest of the team cleared out the science block to find a chemical weapon that AXE was going to use on the base on Installation 3. Carson took the bomb and informed command about it and their new objective was to eliminate Noble Six and return the bomb into UNSC custody. Soon after finding the bomb the team was pinned down by AXE forces lead by Six. Jason had cleared a path but they could not move out because of all the fire they were taking so Zayne and Janet offered to hold them off while the rest of the team escapes during that time Noble Six shoots Janet in the neck with his DMR killing her in minutes this makes Zayne snap and kill all of Six's men before facing the Spartan III in hand to hand combat which Six was more then a match for Zayne and if Jason hadn't shot Six in the shoulder Zayne wouldn't have survived but the shot did not kill Si it only slowed him down and that let Zayne get away from the rogue member of Noble team. While fighting through AXE forces Carson, Marcus and Jason ran into another Spartan IV working for AXE this Spartan was called Sabre. Sabre took on Carson and Marcus while Jason cleared the way for the Spartans to get out but during the fight Carson took a shotgun blast to the chest fatally wounding him Jason then killed Sabre a sniper bullet to the head with that done Marcus and Jason carried Carson to a resting place where they tried to heal him but it didn't work so Carson gave Jason the bomb and stayed behind to fight off the insurrectionists closing in on them and with that Marcus and Jason said their final goodbyes to Carson and left for the extraction point. Along the way they ran into a bunch of AXE forces with Warthogs they were pinned down until a tank rolled up and blew the insurrectionists to pieces and inside the tank they found Zayne who had stolen it so they could make their get away but this reunion was cut short by the arrival of a healed Noble Six and his backup two Spartan IV's one named Festus and the other named Cole. And a battle started Marcus took on Festus, Zayne took on Cole and then it was just Jason and Six and Jason was not too shabby at hand-to-hand combat he even kept up with Six for a while before he stabbed Jason in the knee this slowed Jason down and soon he was getting beat down by Six. While they battled Marcus was fighting the behemoth named Festus Marcus was the heaviest hitters on the team and he could barely make a dent in Festus's thick skin so when he was knocked into a crate containing sticky detonators you couldn't imagine how happy he was, Marcus quickly picked up the detonator and shot Festus in the chest but before he could blow it Festus tackled him down to the ground and grabbed the detonator and held Marcus close to his chest and said "if I'm going down I'm taking you with me!" he then pulled the trigger killing them both this caught the attention of Six distracting him this was the perfect opportunity to pull the knife out of his leg and stab Six in the lung he did that and ran for an Assault Rifle he saw earlier Cole tried to stop Jason but was killed by Zayne with a Magnum Zayne then focused his fire on Six but only got two shots in before he ran out of ammo Six then proceeded to beat Zayne down almost killing him in the process but luckily for him Jason got to that Assault Rifle and fired at Six and it took 32 shots bring Six down for good. Jason then dragged Zayne into a Warthog that wasn't completely destroyed by the tank and drove to the extraction point. After this operation Jason was classified as Hyper Lethal a classification that only two other Spartans had earned and those Spartans were Noble Six and John-117. Death coming soon.